Shuns curse
by DigiKouichi
Summary: After Hades Shun gets Deathly ill and then suddenly disappear! Seiya and the others go looking for him only to find a terrable secret! How will they save Shun from this terrable fate?
1. prologe

ok. this is my 2ed fanfic. Please review! June please do the disclaimer.

June: ok...let's see..DigiKouichi dose not own Saint Seiya/Knights of the zodiac. but she dose own the ghost boy. looks at fanfic, blinks twise What did you do to my Shun!

nothing bad!

Shun: you call this nothing?points to fanfic

give me a brake it's my first attempted at a drama comidy!

June and Shun: sigh...fine

**Shuns curse**

**Prolog**

"Do you think he'll be okay, Ikki?" asked Seiya.

"Yeah, it's just the flu. Shun will be fine."

"Still, the timing is suspicious," said Shiryu, "I mean we just defeted Hades."

"You mean you think Shun's illness is because Hades possessed him?" Sienna asks.

"Yes."

"You could be wrong; it could just be a coincidence." Hyoga argued.

"This conversation is going no were fast!" Seiya yelled

"Quiet, Shun's a sleep." The others said in unison. Then they quietly left the room.

As soon as they had left, a ghost entered the room and sat down in the chair next to Shun's bed. The ghost was a young boy who had red eyes and hair down to his chin. "So you are the one who is cursed." The boy said. "So, let's have some fun." he said with an evil grin. Then he floats up in to the air, lays down and floats down into Shun's body. Shun's hair turned from green to red. Then, very slowly, his eyes opened; but they were not Shun's eyes, they were the ghost boy's red eyes. The ghost had possed Shun. He slowly sat up and said with an evil grin, "Let the fun begin."

well what did you think? Please review! if anyone has any ideas of what to add i'd like to hear them!Please review!


	2. Search party

Digi: hi! i am so sorry it took so long to update! and thank you so much for the reviews!. Seiya please do the disclaimer?

Seiya: ok Digikouichi dose not own Siant Seiya but she dose own Mrs. Kamiya, Kiki, Kagome, Umi ,and Azumi.

Digi: i'm sorry if i spelled some names wrong. please injoy!.

**Shuns curse**

"H-he's he's gone!" Seiya shrieked.  
"WHAT!" came Ikkis **loud** replay.  
"He had a fever of 104! How could he go anywhere!" Hyoga asked.  
"I don't know! But we need to find him!" Shiryu said.

"O.K. stay calm," Seanna said. "Ikki, Shiryu. You two will go down stars and search the first floor. Hyoga Seiya, you search the 2nd floor. Tasumi, the 3rd floor. I'll search the top floor. I'll will also send one maid to each floor to help look. Kiki will go with Ikki. Kagome will go with Seiya. Umi with Tasumi and Azumi with me. Now GO!"  
"Yes ma'am!" came the simultaneous answer.

They all left the room running. Seanna pulled out her cell phone and called the maids quarters (she didn't want to stop for anything).  
"Hello Kido residents." Came the head maids' voices.  
"Mrs. Kamiya, it's Seanna, we have a problem. Shun's missing. Send Kiki to the first floor to help Ikki surch there. Kagome to the 2nd floor to help Seiya. Umi to the 3rd floor to help Tasumi and Azumi to the top floor to help me. NOW!"

"Yes ma'am" click. Mrs. Kamiya hang up.

_Oh, Shun, where are you?_ Seanna thought.

- - -

_Ikki's practically flying down the stairs._ Shiryu thought. As they neared the bottom of the steps, they saw a young girl, around 16 years old, with blond hair in a high pony tail and light blue eyes. She was wearing the required maids outfit. A short sleeve black dress that went down to the knees, with a white apron over it. Around her neck was a white bow, and she wore knee high white socks under black tenna shoes.

"Yo! I hear we have a missing boy." Kiki said.

"That's right. You have the keys to the rooms?" Shiryu ask.

"Yeah, I have 'em. Lets go." And with that they started looking in the rooms, locking the door each time they left a room.

- - -

"Seiya slow down before you fall!"

"Ahh! Ouch, that hurt!"

"It's your own fault you fell down the stairs. I told you to slow down."

"What ever, Hyoga"

"Heheh! Are you ok, Seiya?" asked a 14 year old girl with silver hair down to her shoulders and yellow eyes. She wore the same maid outfit as Kiki. She held out her hand to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Kagome." He replied as she helped him up.

"Your very welcome, Seiya! Shell we begin our search?"

"Yeah, let go!" with that Seiya ran to the closest room to them and started looking for Shun. Hyoga and Kagome followed him in to the room and began the search as well.

- - -

Tasumi waited for Umi at the top of the stairs, thinking of a way to punish Shun for causing trouble.

"Tasumi, sir! Sorry to keep you waiting!" panted a 13 year old girl with blue hair and eyes. Her hair was up in a high pony tail on the left side of her head and she wore the same maid's outfit as the other maids.

"That's ok. Let's start searching for Shun."

"Yes sir." Umi pulled out the keys to the rooms and they began their search.

- - -

"Sorry to keep you waiting, miss Seanna," bowed a 15 year old girl with long brown hair that went down to her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. She stood back up to reveal light brown eyes and a white lock of hair on the left side of her bangs, if she had them for her bangs went down to her shoulders.

"That is ok, Azumi. It is a long way from the first floor. Let us begin our search."

"Yes ma'am."

- - -

Digi: well what did you think?

Shun: what happend to me?

Digi: wait and see whait and see.

Shun:-.-fine

Digi:. and once agian THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!well i have to gobye bye bo,please review?


	3. Traps

digi: I'm still alive!! and please don't hurt me for takeing so long!! a lot of things happend and i couldent get this chapter up when i wanted to!! -bows- i'm sorry!!!

Shun: -reads chapter- yay! i-Digi puts her hand over shuns mouth-

digi: they hafta read it first Shun-chan!

Shun: oofs osh yeh...(oops oh yeah...)

digi: oh yeah! here is the cover for this fanfic! http:// www. deviantart. com/ deviation /57587390/ just remove the spaces . please take a look at it! and now for the disclamer

Digi: i do **_NOT_** own saint seiya but i do own Azumi, Umi, Kagome, Mrs. Kamiya, amd kiki!!

**Traps!**

"Well, he's not in here…" Azumi mumbled.

"And this is the last room." Princess sienna sighed. They had searched every inch of the top floor and didn't even find a clue to where Shun might be. "Maybe one of the others found him."  
Azumi reach for the closed door. "You're right. Let's go check- what the? The door won't open!" She tried turning the door handle but it wouldn't budge.  
"What do you mean it won't open?" Seanna tried turning the door handle. It didn't move. "It won't open. I…I think it's locked!"

"I have the key." Azumi pulled a key ring out of her pockets. "this has all the keys for the top floor…" she looked at each key. Then her facer went white. "it's…not here."  
"What do you mean it's not there?!"

"It's gone! All the keys for this room are missing!"  
"What?!"

"Let's call Mrs. Kamiya, she might have a spear." Azumi pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mrs. Kamiya's number.

"Hello?"  
"Mrs. Kamiya, it's me Azumi. Do you have the spear key for the study on the top floor?"

"Let me check. Don't you have the keys for that room?"

"There missing."  
"What?"

"They're not on the key chain."  
"That's odd…hm…I can't seem to find the spear key or the master key."  
"What?! They're missing to?"

"apparently so. Why do you need them?"

"We're locked in the study…"  
"What?!"

"The door locked on us. We can't get out."  
"Oh no. Let me call Tatsumi."

"Ok." Azumi hung up.  
"That didn't sound good." Seanna's worried voice reached Azumis' ears.

Azumi was as white as a ghost. "Mrs. Kamiya can't find the spear key or the master key…"

Seanna paled when she heard this. "what?"  
"They're missing…"

"That's just great."  
"She's going to call Tatsumi."  
"Well, let's hope nothing happens to him."

- - -

"How did this happen?" Tatsumi grumbled.

"I don't know sir…I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize. Let's just try to find away out of this net…" Tatsumi and Umi were checking the last room on the 3rd floor when Umi stepped on a rope and the next thing they knew, they where trapped in a net, hanging from the ceiling.

"When I find out who did this…" Tatsumi growled.

Tatsumi's cell phone rang. "Umi will you answer that? I can't reach it."  
"Yes sir," Umi answered the cell, "hello?"  
"Umi? This is Mrs. Kamiya. Where's Tatsumi?"

"He's right here…" she handed the phone to Tatsumi.  
"Hello?"  
"Tatsumi, it's me. We have a little problem. Princess Sienna and Azumi are locked in the study on the top floor…"  
"What?! Don't you and Azumi have the keys?"  
"We can't find them… is there any thing you can do?"  
" I'm afraid there's nothing I can do right know…we're trapped in a net and we can't get down…"  
"A net?! You're kidding…right?"  
"I'm afraid not…"

Mrs. Kamiya sighed. "Let me call Kagome's group and see if they can help…"  
"Please do." Tatsumi hung up and sighed. "Looks like we'll be here for a while…"  
"great…"

- - -

"How did we end up in the closet?"

"That would be my fault Seiya, I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Kagome." Kagome, Seiya, and Hyoga had been in the last room on their floor when Kagome slipped on something and fell on the boys, pushing them into the closet where they landed in a heap. Then the door proceeded to close and lock them in.

Kagomes cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Kagome, we have a problem. Princess Sienna, Azumi, Tastumi and Umi are all stuck in the upstairs studies. Can you help them?" asked Mrs. Kamiya.

"I'm afraid not… We're locked in the closet…"

"What?..."

"Sorry…"  
"That's ok, but it looks like the mansion has been booby trapped…"

"But who would do this?"  
"I don't know…We'll check with princess sienna when she is free…"

"Ok…Bye." Kagome hung up.  
"So what now, Kagome?"  
"We wait, Seiya."

"Ok, but, Kagome?"  
"Yes?"

"Can you get off of us?!" Hyoga and Seiya shouted.  
"Oh no!!" Kagome who had been sitting on them quickly got up, hit her head on the door and fell on top of them again. Unconscious.

- - -

"Hey guys, there a letter over here." Kiki pointed to a letter on the ground.

"What about it?" Ikki walked over to Kiki with Shiryu close behind.

"I can't read it…it's all Greek to me… Literally, it's Greek. Here, you read it." She shoved the latter in Ikki's hands.

"What makes you think I can read Greek?" Ikki snapped and shoved it back to Kiki.

"You've been to Greece, right?!" she shoved it back.

"That doesn't mean I can read it!" he shoved it back. Pretty soon they where shoving back and forth so fast you could hardly see the letter. Shiryu sweat-dropped. Then he heard something. _It sounds like something is braking…Like cracking…wood …Wait…_Shiryu looked down at their feet and saw the floor slowly caving in. _shoot…_

"Um guys?"

"WHAT?!" Ikki and Kiki shouted at the same time moving their glares to the poor dragon.

"The floor's craaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" the floor broke before Shiryu could Finnish his sentence. The letter floated down onto Shiryu's face. "Ug…" He picked up the letter and read it out loud. " 'I've put many teeny tiny cracks in the floor. Becarefull or it'll cave in!

Sincerely, your resident ghost.'" They all just stared at the letter.

"You too are both idiots!!!" Shiryu shouted, crumbling the letter in his hand. Lukily for Kiki and Ikki, Shiryus cell rang. "Hello?..."

"Shiryu, can you make it to Sienna and the others?"

"I'm afraid we have fallen into a deep hole."

"Tell me you're kidding…"

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Kamiya…"

"Who in the world is doing this?!"

- - -

Sitting at a table outside the '_Cats Meow Café'_ was 'Shun'. His red hair was pulled up and hidden under a dark brown newsies hat. He wore a light-cream colored long sleeved turtle neck shirt the ended two inches above his belly-button. His blue cargo shorts hung loosely on his hips, attached to them where white suspenders hanging down by his thighs. His socks and shoes were also white.

He slowly sipped a smoothie that he had ordered. Setting down the cup he smirked mischievously and said,

"I wonder if they're having fun with my traps?"

- - -

Digi: -takes hand off of Shuns mouth-

Shun: i'm finnaly back!! er..sort of...

digi Please read and reiview!!


End file.
